Surprise
by DerenaGG
Summary: Set after you and I. Blair is suprised to find out something. But what will Serena think? Mentions of D/S & C/B My summaries suck so its better to just read this. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Blair was sat with her head on her dining room table. Chuck had left for work 2 hours ago and Blair felt to ill to go to NYU today. She had woken up with a banging headache and had been sick all morning. Luckily Chuck hadn't seen her throwing up. One she didn't want him seeing all gross and throwing up. She knew he would worry about her. And she had Dorota to look after her. Blair gulped down a glass a water Dorota had left by her side before checking her phone for any gossip girl updates.

3 new messages

One was from gossip girl

_**Spotted: Nate out with a mystery Brunette walking the grounds of Columbia.**_

_**Has our golden boy found himself a nice new college girlfriend?**_

_**What happens when his old high school girlfriend joins him at Columbia next year? **_

_**Two girls under one campus? That's a bit risky Nate.**_

_**Little J better learn how to keep her man close to her heart**_

_**Keep me posted,**_

_**xoxo Gossip Girl**_

Blair made a mental note to text Jenny making sure she was okay. Blair and Jenny had become close since Serena fell pregnant. You could even say they were best friends. Obviously not on the same level as Blair and Serena, but they did share quite a lot with each other. Eliza had brought everyone closer together. Serena and Dan were happier than they had ever been. They had been married just over 5 months now and had a baby who was nearly two. Everything had gone by so quickly. Nate and Jenny had got together just before he had graduated. He went to Columbia while she stayed at Constance. Their relationship was going pretty strong which was good. Jenny had decided to go to Columbia when she graduated in a few months which was good. Chuck and Blair had become better than ever since S got pregnant. Blair thought that someone so close to home having to grow up so quick to look after a baby, made Chuck realise that he wanted to commit and settle down. After he held Eliza for the first time he knew he wanted everything Serena and Dan had. And he wanted it all with Blair. They had moved in with each other before Blair's ninetieth birthday. Everything was good for Chuck and Blair. They had a cosy 4 bedroom apartment on the upper east side. The rooms with mostly occupied with Nate and Jenny staying over or Little Eliza when Serena and Dan wanted alone time. Eliza really had brought joy to everyone's lives. She had saved the Kings and Queens of the Upper East Side from self destruct. Which was the way everyone would of ended up if it hadn't been for the surprise of little Eliza.

The other text message was from Chuck.

_B, Unfortunately I have had to squeeze in an emergency meeting tonight. _

_So I will be late. I will probably be back around 8._

_I hope your feeling better now. _

_Dorota told me you didn't go to college today when I phoned but you was sleeping._

_I texted S and she said her and Eliza would come and keep you company if you needed it._

_Text her or ring her if you have any problems._

_I will call you later baby._

_Love you lots_

_Chuck _

_Xxx_

_Well that's made my day better. _Thought Blair. She just wanted to cuddle up to chuck and spend the evening together, but now he is working. The other message was from Serena.

_B, Chuck told me you didn't go college today. Are you okay?_

_Its just me and Eliza today_

_Dan is at college all day and its my day off. _

_Eliza really wants a cuddle from auntie B._

_Is it okay if we stop by after we have gone to visit my mom?_

_It will probably be in about an hour, you know what Lily is like._

_Text Back, _

_love _

_S and E_

_xx_

Blair sent a quick reply back to Serena telling her it was okay to come over with Eliza. Blair sort of missed Serena. Sure they were still close but things were different between them now. Blair felt as if Serena had become an adult while Blair was still stuck being a toddler. Obviously having a baby was going to change Serena but Blair hoped she would still have her friend as well. Serena was always the carefree party girl while Blair was the best friend who sat and worried about the consequences of her actions. But now the tables had turned. Blair was able to do whatever she wanted and enjoy her life without thinking about anyone else. But Serena wasn't able to go off and do whatever. Every decision Serena made, she had to make for Eliza, Dan and their future together. Blair wasn't jealous of Eliza. Of course Blair loved her with all her heart but she just wanted her best friend back. Blair was sort of sad she had even lost Serena to Humphrey. When Serena and Dan first started dating Blair was Serena's first priority. But over time Blair realised that Dan had stolen Serena's heart and he was as important in Serena's life as she was. Blair grew to handle being on par with Dan Humphrey in Serena's life, but once Serena fell pregnant with Eliza and moved in with Dan, Blair knew she had lost her best friend. Serena and Dan were a proper couple now. Not just a cliché teenage couple who declared they were in love but lasted a month maximum. They lived together, had a baby on the way and Dan eventually proposed to Serena. Blair was happy for her best friend but Blair knew that the Humphrey's in Serena's life were her priority now. Of course this made her become closer to Jenny Humphrey. They both had lost a best friend. Blair had lost Serena and Jenny had lost her big brother Dan. They both lost the people they relied on to look after them. It was sort of pathetic in a way. Feeling as if someone had died even though that wasn't the case and they had just had a child and had grown up, leaving them behind. Blair stood up from the table and went upstairs to have a nice bath and get dressed before Serena came over.

* * *

" B, how are you? I'm sorry I'm late. Lily decided to take Eliza to the park so we dropped them off before coming here" Serena hugged her best friend before leaning back and looking at Blair.

Serena knew there was something different about Blair, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Serena as per usual looked perfect, Blair thought. Even though Serena was a young mother, finishing college, she always looked perfect. Even after Serena had just had Eliza she always looked good. Eliza would be up all night screaming and Serena would always look amazing in the morning when Blair came round. Life was unfair for some people. Blair looked down at her leggings and big NYU hoodie. Her hair was scraped back into a bun and she had no make up on.

" Yeah I'm fine S. I've just been feeling sick lately. Plus I have a banging headache" Blair grimaced plopping down onto her sofa.

" Well living with Chuck does tend to have that effect" Serena smiled cheekily at Blair.

" Chuck has actually been good looking after me these past few days. I just hate throwing I mean its like every day for the past 4 days. Its doing my head in. I will have to be checking what I eat from now on. Stupid people giving me food poisoning" Blair sat there looking at Serena who was staring blankly.

" What Serena? Just spit it out" Blair snapped.

" Umm B? When did you last have a period?"

Blair sat there speechless. There was no way that she could be pregnant. She had only been twenty for a couple of months. This was her final year in NYU. She couldn't spend this year knocked up. And with Chuck bass's child. Yeah Blair loved him but there was no way he was ready for a baby. He had never grown up with a good family background. He had an even bigger messed up childhood than what her and serena had and there's were bad. No way could she be a mom. She didn't have the time and patience. Sure she wanted to have kids one day but not before she started out, not before she was married to Chuck. Blair was seriously worried now. Serena could hardly cope at the beginning and she had Dan. Dan seemed ready to embrace fatherhood even though he was 17. He had come from a stable background. He had his mother and father throughout his life. They were a constant. None of the upper east siders had that and she definitely didn't want to turn out like her mom and chuck definitely didn't want to be anything like Bart. This was all wrong. It shouldn't be happening right now.

" B…Say something…Please?" Serena whispered placing a hand on top of Blair's.

" I….I…I don't know. I..I can't remember. Maybe a month,2. I'm not sure S. I can't be pregnant though. Its not supposed to happen right now. It shouldn't be like this" Blair was in a state of shock. She couldn't even look Serena in the eye. This was too much for her to handle.

" B, you need to find out if you and Chuck are going to have a baby. I know its scary. But it will be fine. I promise you. Look at me and Eliza. I never in a million years thought at 18 I would be raising a baby. But I have. Everything turned out fine with me and Dan. So it will with you too" Serena squeezed Blair's hand encouragingly.

" But Me and Chuck, We aren't you and Dan. We have had so many problems. It wasn't like love at first sight when I met Chuck. From the moment you met Dan you knew you two were destined for each other. You knew you was going to be together forever. I don't know that with Chuck. I love him I really do, but you know what he's like. How can I have a baby. I don't know how Chuck is going to...he might leave me…" Blair began to cry onto Serena's shoulders.

" Shh…Its going to be okay B. I promise. I will be there for you. I will help you look after the baby but you need to find out first B. It might just be a scare"

Serena had a feeling that it wouldn't be though. How could Blair be so stupid. I mean yeah fair enough Serena had made mistakes. She had a baby at 18 years old, but that was Serena. Serena knew she could count on Dan from the moment she found out about her little pip. She knew Dan would stand by Serena no matter what her decision. Dan was responsible enough. He had been raised properly by his parents. Serena felt the first few months of Eliza's life just slipped away. Sure she was happy but Serena felt as if she was close to having a nervous break down if it hadn't been all the love and support from Dan she probably would have. Once Serena and Dan got into a routine everything was so simple and easy. Serena actually started to enjoy herself when having to do all the hard stuff like 3 o'clock night feeds. She woke up just to see her gorgeous baby girls face. Serena felt sorry for Blair. Her and Chuck had a rocky relationship in the beginning. Sure they had managed to work things out enough to say those 3 words and eventually move in together. But Serena knew that kind of commitment was a lot already to ask of Chuck Bass. He has the title of the biggest womanizer in Manhattan until Blair took his heart. But could he really handle a baby? Serena knew something like this could make Chuck go back to his old ways. He could easily walk away from Blair and the Baby if he didn't want this. Serena knew it was selfish but she didn't want to have to raise Blair's family as well as her own if Chuck left her. Serena knew it would crush Blair and she wouldn't be able to handle it. She couldn't probably handle a baby. Especially with Chuck out the picture.

" Come on B. I'm taking you to the doctors. I will get Arthur to bring the car round and we will go see my gynaecologist. She's brilliant. You need to find out if you are pregnant or not."

Serena rang her gynaecologist to make an emergency appointment in 45 minutes. Serena rang Arthur to bring round the car and made Dorota sit with Blair while Serena went upstairs to find Blair a decent outfit to wear. Serena pulled out a blair out jeans, with a black blouse, Black pumps and a cute pink cardigan and headband to match. Serena ran down stairs and helped Blair change. Blair hadn't said a word since she realised this could be the end of her and Chuck. So far everything she thought about the baby was negative. She just couldn't see past those to look at the positive. After 20 minutes in the limo, Arthur stopped outside the doctors surgery. Serena thanked him and told him to go and get coffee as they would only be about 1 hour. Serena pulled Blair into the waiting room and sat her down while she went to go and check Blair in.

Blair sat there staring around the room. There was posters all over the walls with Babies them, The stages of pregnancy, Family photos. There was a wall full of family photos. Parents with their new arrivals. Doting dad's holding their little ones. Big brothers and Sisters grinning while clutching onto their new sibling. Moms being all mushy and admiring their little loved ones. Blair wanted all that, she just wasn't sure if she was ready for that now. Blair sat their looking at the other patients in the room. First time mom with huge bellies reading up on how their baby is developing. Pregnant wives tracing circles on their bellies while their husbands rub every ache and pain. There was a woman sat a couple of seats down from Blair. She looked young. Probably

her and Serena's ages. She was clutching onto a tiny baby boy with a tuff of jet black hair sticking out from the top of the blue bundle. A little girl was around 2, was misbehaving. The little girl with pale skin, rosy cheeks and dark hair and eyes was knocking magazines off the table. She was obviously about to start having a tantrum when her mother pulled her up from the floor and firmly sat her in the chair next to her. The mother looked tired. Her dark hair was tucked behind her ears. Her face was drained from colour. Her eyes had no sparkle to them. The little girl was fidgeting and fell off her chair smacking her head on the table beside her. The little girl started to scream. The mom tried to pull her up with one hand but wasn't able to with jolting the baby boy asleep in her arms. The girl looked like she wanted to just give up on life but her children were the only thing stopping her.

"Excuse me?" Blair heard over the screams of the little girl.

" Umm…yes?" Blair looked at the dark haired lady talking to her.

" Please can you hold him a minute. I just need to take my daughter to the toilet to get some tissue to clean her face" Blair looked from the mother, to the tear stained face of the little girl, to the baby boy peacefully sleeping in his mothers arm.

"ummm… I…I'm not that good with kids" Blair stumbled. Lying of course. She was brilliant with Eliza. One of the best with her after Serena and Dan of course.

" Its fine. He will be asleep for ages yet. I will only be a couple of minutes. He wont wake up. I promise. Oh I'm Frankie by the way" The lady moved the boy closer to Blair. Blair didn't really have a chance to stop herself before her arm instinctively reached out to take the little boy from his mother. the baby boy stirred in Blair's arms before turning himself towards Blair's chest, a tiny hand on her breast.

" Thank you. I won't be long promise" The young mom scooped up the little girl and carried her off into the toilet.

Blair looked down at the little boy. He was adorable. One of the cutest little boys she had ever seen. In the moment she gently brushed down the side of the babies cheek staring at him lovingly. In that moment she knew what her decision was. Hopefully Chuck would be able to stand by her through this.

" Hey B.." Serena stopped dead in her tracks to see her best friend clutching a baby boy.

" Who's baby is that? And why do you have it?" Serena asked sitting down next to blair and peering into the bundle of blankets.

" Shhh S. He's this ladies son, Frankie. Her daughter fell off a chair and she was crying and she needed someone to hold her son while she took her daughter into the bathroom to clean her up" Blair said softly staring at the precious little boy in her arms.

" Oh right" Serena raised her eyebrow.

" He is such a cutie though. Aren't you baby. Obviously not as cute as Eliza though" Serena cooed to the baby boy. Blair laughed at her dorky friend.

" Yeah he is cute" Blair smiled.

" B?"

" Yeah S" Blair responded not taking her eyes off the baby.

" If you are pregnant, What are you planning to do?"

" To be honest Serena. I don't know. I want to know what Chuck thinks first but if he tells me to get rid of it, I..I…I don't think I could. I couldn't kill mine and Chucks baby. Even if he didn't want it"

" He will stand by you B. He loves you he truly does" Serena smiled.

Blair and Serena had spent the last 20 minutes talking to Frankie. Well Serena and Frankie did most the talking. They spoke about their children and their experiences with pregnancy and giving birth. Blair was too busy concentrating on her own baby to worry about their gruesome tales of labour. Blair knew there was a possibility that she might not be pregnant and right now she wasn't sure how to feel about that. She had gone through all the emotions of thinking she was pregnant and it seemed a waste now for her not to be. Blair was in her own little world when she heard someone call her name. Blair stood up and looked at Serena.

" I want you to come with me S. I'm so scared and I really need you" Serena smiled and stood up squeezing Blair's hand before walking into the doctors room.

" Miss Waldorf, Serena its great to see you. How's little Eliza doing?" Doctor West smiled.

" Yeah Eliza is great thanks. She's nearly two can you believe it. Time just flies by" Serena smiled.

" So what can I do for you two lovely ladies today?" Doctor West asked

" Well, I'm actually here for Blair. There is a possibility that she could be pregnant and we came to make sure"

" Okay then. So Blair what makes you think you might be pregnant?"

" Well I don't think I have had my period in the past 2 months and I've been throwing up a lot lately as well"

" Did you take a home kit?"

" Umm no. As soon as we realised there might be a chance I'm pregnant, Serena brought me here."

" Okay then Blair. We will run some tests and see if you are expecting" After 10 minutes of Blair taking various tests. Doctor West came back in with her results. Blair was sat holding Serena's hand tightly.

" Okay lets see" Doctor west said scanning Blair's file.

" Okay Miss Waldorf, Congratulations you are pregnant" Blair was shocked. She knew she was pregnant she had a feeling. Serena squeezed her hand tightly.

" How far gone is she?" Serena asked on behalf of Blair.

" By the looks of this, just under 2 months. Would you like to sit up here and we can have a look at your baby" Blair moved onto the bench lifting up her shirt. Her belly had suddenly become more rounded after the news. It was messed up in Blair's head. Doctor west placed jelly onto Blair's stomach and started trying to find the baby. All of a sudden a loud noise filled the room. Heartbeats.

" Congratulations Miss waldorf. It's twins" Serena and Blair were thoroughly shocked now. Nobody was expecting that.

" There's baby one" The doctor moved the screen to show Blair the baby. Tears welled up in her eyes. It was her little baby.

" And There's baby two" Blair had tears streaming down her eyes now. As did Serena. Its truly was magical.

Blair and Serena left the doctors without a single word. Blair clutched into the photos of her little babies. She had two copies of each twin. One for her and one for Chuck. Arthur pulled to a stop outside Blairs building.

" B, do you want me to come up with you?"

" No, I'm okay S. Chuck will be back soon so I better go and tell him" Blair swallowed nervous about that.

" B, It will be okay. Chuck will love you and His little babies no matter what. He will be fine"

" Thanks S. For everything today. Give Eliza a big kiss from me and tell cabbage patch I said Hi" Blair smiled stepping out the limo.

" Yeah will do Blair. Ring me after you have told Chuck okay. And remember you always have Me, Eliza and Dan" Serena smiled before Arthur shut the door on Blair.

* * *

**This will probably be a two shot. Im not sure yet.**

**Please Review people. It helps loads to hear your feedback**

**xoxo **

**DerenaGG**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair got Dorota to get all of Chucks favourite foods prepared. She wanted to everything to be perfect. She was petrified of telling Chuck. His reaction could change her life for ever. After waiting for nearly 2 hours Chuck stepped out of the lift. Blair was curled up on the sofa asleep. The dinner table was set with candles lit up. Chuck placed his briefcase and jacket on the floor before walking over and blowing out the candles. He turned around and stood over Blair. She looked to peaceful in her sleep. One arm resting behind her head and the other wrapped around her stomach. Chuck bent down and kissed her forehead gently. He didn't want to wake her up. Carefully he scooped Blair up in two arms and carried her upstairs to bed. He placed blair on her side of the king size bed careful not to wake her. As Chuck tucked the covers around her Blair moaned.

" Chuck?" Blair mumbled into her pillow.

" Blair, I'm here. You fell asleep downstairs. I'm sorry I was late back. I should be here to look after you" Chuck kicked off his shoes and laid behind blair resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her neck, cheek and anywhere he could get his mouth on. He gripped his arms around Blairs waist.

" Chuck I need to talk to you" Blair turned in Chucks arms facing him. She was truly petrified. She had never been this scared in her life. She looked into Chucks deep brown eyes. Placing her petite hands on either side of his face she took a deep breath.

" Do you love me Chuck?" Blair had tears forming in her eyes.

" Of course Blair. You know I love you so much. You mean everything to me" Chuck kissed her forehead.

" Will you stay with me no matter what? No matter what happens? No matter what I do? Will you? Promise me Chuck"

" Blair what wrong? Are you okay? What ever happening I will stand by you. I love you Blair" Chuck began stroking away the tears which were rolling down her face.

" Promise Chuck?"

" I promise Blair"

" I…I..I..I um…I'm pregnant Chuck" Blair managed to stumble out. Chuck stiffened. Blair looked up at Chuck, he was silent. Just staring blankly. Blair began to cry harder. He hated her, she knew it. He didn't want this. None of it. He probably never even wanted her. Blair began to try and wriggle out of his arms. She would get some things together. Go over to Brooklyn and stay with Serena until she could sort herself out, for her children's sake. Blair managed to stand up. She grabbed a jacket out of her wardrobe and grabbed her phone and keys off the side. Chuck was still laying on the bed. Unable to move. He was truly shocked. He loved Blair so much and he couldn't risk losing her, like his mom had left him and his dad. Chuck didn't want to turn out like Bart. He wanted to be their for his child. But what if he was risking Blair's life. He couldn't continue his life resenting the thing that had killed the love of his life. Just like his dad had done with him. Chucks eyes glanced over to blair as she was walking out the door.

" Blair" She turned round tears falling down her cheeks. He stood up and made his way over to blair.

" Don't go" He murmured.

" I..I. don't want you to hate me. I know this isn't what you wanted. Your not one of those guys. Your not a Dan Humphrey of the world. Your Chuck Bass and babies aren't your thing. I know that, so its best I go" Blair went to turn but Chuck grabbed her hand.

" B, I love you. Sure its not planned. But I truly am happy. I want to be a good dad. I want to be the father my dad never was. And I wouldn't want to spend that experience with anyone but you Blair. You are my everything. I want to be with you and our baby forever. Love you waldorf." Chuck kissed her on the lips. The taste of salty tears on his tongue.

" I'm sorry chuck. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I thought you would hate me and leave me like the old Chuck Bass would of. I didn't believe you had truly changed but you have. I'm so glad we are doing this together" Blair crushed her lips onto Chucks. It wasn't passionate. It was just sweet.

" I don't want to lose you Blair. I don't want to end up like my dad. I…I..I don't want you to end up like my mom. I can't risk losing you Blair" Chuck pulled her closer.

" I won't Chuck. I promise. I'm a waldorf remember. We are strong" Blair smiled as Chuck placed a hand over Blairs stomach.

" Hello Baby Bass" Chuck smiled talking to her stomach.

" Bass's" Blair said matter of factly.

" Bass's? As in Plural? As in more than one?" Chuck raised his eyebrow looking at Blair.

" It's twins Chuck look" Blair pulled out the sonogram photos of the twins and placed them in his palm. Sure in black and white it said '_Baby Bass One' _and '_Baby Bass Two'. _Chuck had tears in his eyes as he looked at the photo his babies. Their babies. Chuck smacked his lips against Blair grabbing her around the hips and pulling her towards their bed. They were in total bliss. Enjoying each other and their perfect little family.

* * *

**Sorry Its a short chapter Guys :)**

**I hope you enjoy. I found it quite hard to write chuck and blair**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**xoxo DerenaGG  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue**

**7 months Later.**

**11.23.2012.**

" B, They are beautiful. You have truly made me the happiest man alive. Thank you Blair. I love you" Chuck peered down at the sleeping twin boys. One in his arms and one in Blair's. He leaned over and kissed blairs forehead.

" They are our beautiful baby boys. I love you too Chuck. Thank you for everything" Blair smiled tilting her head towards Chuck to kiss him on the lips.

" S is outside with Eliza and Humphrey. Eliza want's to see the bub bubs" Chuck smiled chuckling to himself.

" Well tell S she can come in and see me now"

Blair brushed her hair back. For someone who had just given birth naturally an hour ago. To twins at that. She looked perfect. There wasn't a bead of sweat on her forehead. She still had her make up perfect from the evenings event. Her labour had been quite easy compared to her pregnancy. She had ended up having to finish college early because of complications with the twins. Chuck worried so much he ended up putting Blair on bed rest at 6 and a half months. He even hired a extra help in the house to look after Blair. Chuck had brought Blair a new house. The apartment they were in was big enough to raise their family but Chuck wanted something bigger for Blair. He brought her a 4 bedroom apartment on the Upper East Side. He hadn't told Blair about the apartment until she was 5 months pregnant and found out the sex of the babies. They were expecting two little boys. Chuck was thrilled. He wanted his little mini me's. Blair was happy to have boys. She did want a little girl but at least she could have a little girl next time who will have two big brothers to care for her. Blair was a nightmare with her hormones. Sure Serena had been a lot better than Blair when she was pregnant. She was no where near as bad as Blair. Blair would be nice one second but the next she was ripping Chuck head off. Chuck did everything in their power to keep Blair happy. Hence Chuck buying the apartment. Chuck had a team of decorator in to get the apartment just how he knew Blair would want it. Chuck left the boys room blank. He wanted to decorate that room with Blair. After they had moved in, Chuck let Blair keep herself occupied by organising the boys room and shopping with Serena for Baby things. It kept her happy at least. Blair had decorated the room a baby blue. She had the boys two cribs side by side. Everything in the boys room was elegant. It was a total Blair room. Serena said the room was perfect. Blair spent most of her time in the boys room organising baby clothes and adding finishing touches to the room.

" Blair, We haven't named them. At the moment they are named Baby Bass 1 and Baby Bass 2. So what do you think about names. I like something manly. I don't want you naming our sons something like Ace or Noel. I mean I know you like Christmas but seriously Blair" Chuck smiled at Blair stroking Baby Bass 1 hair.

" Okay I have some names I really like. First one Jacob? I think he looks like a Jacob" Blair cooed at Baby Bass 1.

" Yeah I like it. Its cute. So he is Jacob Harold Bass?"

" Chuck are you sure you want to have his middle name as Harold? I mean its my Dad"

" All the more reason to have his middle name as Harold" Chuck kissed Jacob on the head.

" So what about this little fella then B?"

" Zachary? Zachary Bartholomew Bass" Chuck smiled Blair leaned over and kissed the Baby in Chucks arms on the head.

" That's really nice Blair. Thanks" Chuck kissed Blair on the forehead.

Serena burst through the room, grinning ear to ear. Dan trailed in behind her with Eliza in his arms.

" Blair I'm so Happy for you" Serena moved over to Blair and gave her a big hug. She kissed Blair on the forehead.

" Oh B, Look at their little faces. They look spitting image of Chuck but with your eyes. They are adorable. Eeek, I'm so happy to be an auntie. And Godmother? I hope" Serena grinned at the two little boys in Chuck and Blair's arms.

" Thank you S, and Of course your Godmother. I wouldn't want anyone else"

" Congrats man" Dan said shaking chucks hand and placing a wriggling blonde haired blue eyed little girl on the floor.

Eliza ran over to her mommy so Serena could lift her up and she could see her auntie Blair and her new little cousins.

" Nawwwh" Eliza cooed, Serena sitting her down next to Blair so she could see the boys.

" Do you like them E? They are your new little cousins. You will have someone to play with when they are bigger" Blair smiled at Eliza kissing her blonde curly hair.

" Babb-ee" Eliza smiled leaning down and kissing Jacobs head.

" That's a good girl. You have to be really gentle with the babies Eliza"

Serena and Dan held the boys. Eliza got jealous when her parents held the twin boys. Dan and Serena sat on the sofa in Blair's room together, each holding a twin. Chuck and Blair tried to keep Eliza happy but in the end the little girl started crying. Chuck set her on the floor and she walked over to her parents sitting on the sofa tears falling down her rosy red cheeks.

" What's wrong with you missy?" Dan cooed standing up and handing Jacob over to Chuck.

" Dada" Eliza cried. Dan scooped up his little girl and cradled her. Kissing her on the forehead. Dan sat down next to Serena. Talking to Eliza about the babies, which made her feel more involved.

" Your tired aren't you baby?" Serena said as she handed Zachary to Blair. Serena sat next to Dan on the sofa and took Eliza from Dan's arms. Eliza muzzled her blonde little head into the crook of Serena's neck. After 10 minutes Eliza fell asleep in Serena's arms.

" S, we best be getting home. She's already dead to the world. Lets get her home" Dan smiled as Serena who was also tired nodded and stood up.

" We will be back tomorrow B. Have a good nights sleep. Look after them Chuck. Love you guys" Serena walked over and gave Blair and the boys a kiss on the head and gave Chuck a hug.

" Bye guys, See you tomorrow" Dan wrapped his arm around Serena's waist and led her out the room with Eliza.

" I hope we will be as happy as them" Blair said. Leaning over and placing a sleeping Zach into his crib. She bent over and kissed his wrinkled up forehead. Chuck walked around and kissed Jake on the forehead before handing him to Blair. Blair kissed Jake on the head and placed him in his crib next to his brother. Blair turned to her side and placed her head onto the pillow. Chuck bent over and kissed his boys on the head.

" Love you boys" Chuck turned around to find Blair sound asleep. He lent over and kissed her on the forehead.

" I love you b, I love you with all my heart"

* * *

**Okay so I'm going to end this here i think. **

**There will be more Chuck and Blair stories but i think im finishing this one.**

**Please Review and Thanks for reading. **

**Thank you to all the people that have reviewed. It really helped a lot.**

**xoxo DerenaGG  
**


End file.
